


The Boy Called Death

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Afterlife, Angels, Angst, Blood, Comedy, Death, Demon Tweek Tweak, Fluff, Grim Reapers, Heaven, Hell, Jealousy, M/M, POV Craig Tucker, POV Tweek Tweak, Romance, Sexual Tension, Souls, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig Tucker, a grim reaper, death himself. His job is simple, guide the souls to their resting place and make sure they don't try to escape, then repeat the process all over again for the next soul. Simple.Of course, having a demon hanging around isn't very practical in Craig's line of work.





	The Boy Called Death

Death. The idea of death is terrifying. It sends chill down people's spines. Whether you accept death or not...we can all agree that death is truly terrifying.

"Grandma...please don't die...I don't want you to die..."

"It's my time to go my dear...."

"Nnnggg...."

Still...we need death. We need it to complete the cycle of life. We need it in order to prevent chaos, and chaos is much worse than death.

"...Here we go..." I sighed as I walk over towards the old woman. Her vision was getting blurry as she gently pats her granddaughter's head. I looked over at the old woman and noticed that she was staring at me. I let out a sigh before removing my gloves and gently touching her hand.

"Grandma!" The little girl cried as her grandmother's monitor flatlines, leaving a long humming sound fill the room. The little girl hugs her mother and father as the family all shed tears over their now deceased relative.

"Oh dear...look at them crying...they should all realized that they can't escape death...and one day they will all die...even her," the grandmother said as she looks at her crying family.

"...Even so...feeling sad is a perfect normal reaction to losing a love one, so you should feel glad that they love you very much," I said.

"Hm...though I do wish they had visited me more often," the grandmother said.

"...Come on, I need to take you to your final resting place. It'll be a long walk, can you manage?"

"Oh sonny, I'm dead. I can't even feel my arthritis anymore, so of course I can go on a long walk," the grandmother said.

"...Alright, hold on," I said as I offer the sleeve of my cloak.

The old woman grabs it and we started walking to her final resting place. Once we were there, I stayed with the old woman in the empty white space.

"Oh my...what is this place, sonny?"

"This is limbo...this is where we'll see where you'll end up in. Whether you go to Hell or Heaven," I said.

"Aren't you the one that decides on that?" The old woman asked.

"...No, my job is to simply take you here after you have died. It's not my place where you end up in," I said.

"...You know...for the grim reaper...you sure look...young, sonny," the old woman said.

I sighed. Where in the world did humans get the concept of the grim reaper being seen as a walking skeleton? That's not very practical, especially when part of our job is to reassure the souls that their death will be peaceful...maybe...

Again...we grim reapers don't know where the soul will end up until we take them here. We don't know which way the souls go until one of the two doors open. The one that goes up, and the one that goes down.

A door opens.

"Oh...seems I'm going up, sonny," the old lady said.

"Seems so, have a nice eternity in heaven," I said.

"...Wait...may I ask you one last thing," the old woman asked.

"What?"

"...My granddaughter...when she dies...will she go to Heaven as well?"

"...I don't know, I'm sorry," I said.

"...." The old woman turns around and starts walking up the stairs.

An angel suddenly appears and hands me a clipboard with a piece of paper. "Sign here, please," the angel said.

"Do we really need to do this?" I sighed as I signed the paper.

"It's to help organize things and makes the process go by much faster," the angel said.

"Really? Even the demons don't do this," I sighed.

"Well it's not your place to question it, is it, Death? All you need to do is deliver the souls here after their death, that's all," the angel said before turning around and going back to Heaven.

...Prick.

I started heading back to the human world and getting ready to take another soul. As I made it back to the human world, I can see other reapers walking around with souls walking next to them or reapers about to get their assigned soul. I'm not sure how many reapers there are in this job, all I know is that I'm not the only one.

I sighed and continued on my way to the next soul on my list.

Death is a terrifying concept, but we can't live without death in the world. Humans are born, they live their lives, they die, and then they move on to the afterlife. That is all. As for us reapers, we don't have any other purpose than to bring souls to their final resting place.

* * *

I am Death, or the grim reaper as some humans call me, but my real name is Craig Tucker. I don't know how I was born as a reaper, I don't even remember when I came here, it's already been years since I came to this world, and all I know is that my main object is collecting souls and taking them to their final resting place.

Life as a reaper is very simple. We go around, following humans that are close to death, we wait for them to die, we take their souls, and then take them to limbo where they'll either go to Heaven or Hell. Simple.

Still, just because our job sounds easy doesn't mean it's always easy.

Though there are souls that will go with us willingly, there will be those assholes that makes our lives harder by trying to run away, even though there is nowhere for them to run away to since they can't go back to their bodies.

"Come on man, you know you can't run from death, right?" I said as I started chasing after this guy named Josh Bishop. He tried robbing a convenient store, but was shot to death by the owner after he shot a woman in the arm.

"Fuck off! I'm not going anywhere!" Josh shouted as he continues running. Does he even know where he's going? He tried going back to his body earlier, but that failed, so where was he trying to go?

Getting tired of this, I snapped my fingers and appeared in front of him. He stops running in shocked and falls to the ground. "Alright asshole, I'm getting tired of this and you're my last job for the day, so stop complaining and let's go," I said as I summon chains to tie him up.

"Fuck! You fucking fucker!"

"Yeah yeah," I sighed as I pick him up and threw him over my shoulder. I started heading to limbo so fate will decide where he goes in the afterlife.

Once we reached limbo, I dropped this asshole on the ground and stayed with him so he wouldn't try to escape. As if I need to do another chase scene again. We waited for exactly a minute before the door that goes to Hell opens up. Of course.

"Hello Josh, you sure died pathetically didn't you? Killed after trying to rob a convenient store, huh? What a dipshit you are," the demon smirked.

"...P-please, Mr. Death, don't send me down there! Don't send me down there! I beg of you!" the man turned towards me, begging for help.

I sighed and take a step back as more demons come out of the door and starts taking the man with them.

"It's not my job on where you end up, this is all you, man. You did this to yourself," I said.

"No...no...no!" The man screamed as he falls down into the hole. The two demons giggled before flying back into the hole.

I stood there with the other demon, he writes something down on his clipboard before smirking to me. "Boy...you showed no emotion when that asshole begged for help," the demon said.

"...Shut up, it's not like I can even do anything to help that guy, so either he roams around as a ghost, or move on," I said.

"Still...you do know what happens to souls that go to Hell, right?" The demon smirked.

"...I couldn't care less," I frowned, "if we're done here, I'll be leaving," I said as I turned to leave.

"Souls that go to Hell never get peace. They will never rest. They will be tortured forever and ever until they lose their sanity," the demon said.

"...Like I said...I don't care," I said.

"I know, but think about it. With all the souls you bring here, the ones that end up going down...it's as if you're the one that brings them to their forever demise," the demon started crackling.

What a disgusting creature.

I turned towards the demon and took my right glove off. I then raised my hand at the the demon.

"Fuck! Be careful with that!"

"Oh? Why so scared?"

"You idiot! Not only does you hands kill humans, but they also kill any other living thing! That includes us demons! So put that hand away!" The demon shouted.

"Oh? Well what will happen if I touch a demon like you? I mean...do you end up going to Hell? Or...do you go somewhere else?" I asked, my eyes going dark.

"...I get it...I'll be going," the demon frowned as it starts going heading towards the hole. "You know...this is why I'm glad I'm not a reaper, I don't bring death everywhere I go," the demon said before heading back to Hell.

"...." Once the door was closed, I quickly put my gloves back on and leave. I simply feel empty from that demon's words.

As you can imagine, reapers aren't particularly liked in both the angel and demon world. They tolerate us, but it's not like they'll think of us as equals. Angels dislike us believing we destroy what God created. Demons hate us because they know we have the power to destroy them as well as angels. As for us reapers and how we feel about those two...we don't really have an opinion.

We see angels as nothing but overly organized and righteous creatures that will follow God's words no matter what. We see demons as spiteful creatures that wants the world to burn and are always looking forward to the next soul that comes down. Both of these creatures decides where the souls end up, but that doesn't mean they're powerful creatures compared to us.

Like humans, angels and demons can die, but the scary thing here is...no one knows where they end up after death. Unlike humans, there is no place for dead angels and demons. We don't know if they end up going back to Heaven or Hell, or if they go...somewhere else...somewhere...much darker. This is why angels and demons stay far away from us reapers. They fear getting close to us will be the end for them.

Honestly...I prefer it like this. I personally don't care much for angels. They are just righteous dicks that think they are correct all the time, and don't get me started on demons. Demons are nothing but disgusting bastards that like to pick a fight with us reapers and are overly cocky. I have never once met a demon that acted...nice. Hell...I don't think I've ever met an angel that was nice to me either.

God...I wish both of these creatures never existed, that way I can do my job in peace without having to deal with those annoying things.

Though...if I had to pick which one of the two I would like to see disappear...it probably would be the demons.

Once my shift was over, I headed back to the human world. The town I am assigned to is a town called South Park. All the deaths that happen here belongs to me and me only. Usually, there's more than one reaper depending on how big the city or town is, but considering South Park is so small, only one reaper was reaping the town, and that reaper is me.

Of course...I do get the occasional visits from other reapers.

"Hey, there you are Craig, been looking everywhere for you!"

"...Go away, Kenny," I said as I turned the page of the book I was reading.

"Don't be like that, I came all the way from Denver just to visit you, aren't I nice?" Kenny said as he sits next to me.

"More like you being an annoyance after I clock out," I sighed.

"...What are you reading?" Kenny asked as he takes the book out of my hand.

"Come on," I groaned.

"...The Little Mermaid? Isn't that a Disney movie for little kids?" Kenny asked.

"No, this is the original story, not that Disney version," I sighed.

"Oh...what's it about?"

"If you must know, it's about how the little mermaid wants to be with the prince that she fell in love with. So she gets a pair of leg and spends her time on land with her true love."

"...Sounds pretty much like the movie," Kenny said.

"Let me finished," I sighed, "another reason why the mermaid wanted to be human was because if she dies while being with her love, her soul is sent to heaven because turns out...mermaids don't have souls. So when her true love ends up marrying another woman, the mermaid dies and turns to sea foam, she will never go to Heaven," I said.

"...Okay...less like the movie," Kenny said, "why are you reading that anyways?"

"...I'm interested in the soul part of the story," I said.

"Oh? Like how you were happy that the mermaid almost had a soul until the end or something?"

"No...more like I'm interested in the fact that mermaids don't have souls. Think about it...if mermaids don't have souls...then there's no grim reapers to take their souls. They just...die...free of from fate...free from judgement..."

"...Um...I guess....but that would also mean we're out of a job," Kenny said.

"You don't get it," I said, "aren't you tired of this job? Tired of seeing humans crying over the fact that their love one is dead even though they will die themselves one day? Aren't you tired of having to chase down those that try to run? Aren't you tired of having to take those souls, comforting them, telling them that it'll be alright...just to watch them end up in Hell?"

"Well...there are souls that'll end up in Heaven too!"

"That's not the point...my point is...aren't you tired that this is all we have? This is our only purpose for existing?"

"...Well...I mean...what else can we do? We don't even know how we came here...we don't even know if we had previous lives. All we remember is our names...what our job is, and that's it. There's nothing else for us. We can't love, we can't die, we can't do another job, we can't decide where a soul ends up, we can't do anything but guide these souls to their final resting place...and honestly...isn't that enough?"

"Why wold that be enough?"

"Because...we're the ones that give these souls their peace...they can finally rest now knowing they have nothing to worry about anymore. Isn't that great?" Kenny smiled.

"...Not unless they end up in Hell," I said. I put the book back on the shelf and stood up. "I'll see you later, Kenny."

"...Craig...I know you feel like you're trapped in this dead end job...I've felt that too once...but...you gotta face facts here. We're reapers. We're not angels, we're not demons, we're not gods, we not anything else. All we do is reap souls and send them off. So don't start walking off the path if you know what's good for you," Kenny said.

"...." I don't say anything and continued leaving.

I started walking to what I like to call my home, even though it's just a giant oak that I live inside in. While walking, I see a couple of reapers taking their souls to limbo. Most of the reapers have expressionless faces like me. They don't care about the souls they are taking, they don't care what happens to them, all they care about is that they get the job done and get ready for the next batch of souls.

Whenever I see another reaper at work, I start feeling self-conscious. What is our purpose? Why do we exist? Isn't there another being that can do this? Why is it that all we know is this? What were we before this? Who were we before this? We were born as reapers, or did we come from something else?

These questions fill my head all the time, usually after the job is done. What exactly...is our purpose if we can't do anything else, if we can't have real emotions, if we can't feel real sympathy for those souls, if we can't even laugh, if we can't even enjoy our work, if we can't even love?

Sometimes...I wonder why I was born as a reaper.

As I continue heading my way home, I suddenly see a figure laying on the snow covered ground. They were faced down, and it looks like they were unconscious.

I realized whoever was unconscious wasn't human, mostly because all the humans that walk past the body don't even bat an eye. One human even stepped on the body and their foot simply phased through it, but it seems the unconscious person could still feel the pain.

I walks over towards the body and try to get a better look. I froze when I realized it was a demon.

"The fuck?" Why was a demon here? Where did he come from? What is he doing in the human world? "...." I examined his wings and horns. Judging from the size, it seems he was an imp of some sort, and usually the imps job is to cause bad luck to humans, so I'm guessing this imp was pranking the humans as usual when something happened. "Hey...you okay?" I called out.

"Nnngg...." The demon groaned in pain, not moving an inch.

"Come on...you're a demon aren't you? You're stronger than this," I said.

"Nnnngg...." The demon groaned again, this time more louder.

"Ugh..." I take a step back and look around. Maybe if I find other imps, they can help this guy out. However, when I take a look at the imp once more, I noticed that his tail was almost cut off. "...Oh...you poor thing," I sighed as I crouch down.

Another reason why I don't like demons is that even though they work together in torturing and getting what they want, they will go against each other if it means one of them will get a higher ranking. Guessing from the injuries on this demon, his so-called friends decided to rip him to shreds and leave him here while they went on trying to get more points. The less competition the more one of those demons get to be a high level demon.

"You demons are so strange...you'd all go against each other so easily without hesitation...even angels will work together without complaint, and they're the ones that have different views on which answer is right," I sighed.

"Nnnnggg....help..." the demon cried out.

"...." I closed my eyes, trying to think what to do. On one hand, he isn't going to die from this, so he'll be fine soon enough, but on another hand...it's cold out here...and just like humans, demons also suffer from the cold. "...Alright, just know I'm wearing gloves, so don't freak out when I touch you," I said as I carefully pick up the demon and started carrying him to my home.

Once I find the giant oak tree in the park, I quickly opened the door that no humans can see. Once I entered through the door, I quickly walked towards my bed and laid him down.

If a human could actually see this, they'd be surprised by how big the inside was considering this is all inside a tree, but thanks to beings like us not actually following the laws of physics, we can technically do anything to the space around us, we can even create a home or space on someone's roof and no one would notice aside from other reapers or beings like us.

I looked over at the demon, he was completely exhausted. His entire forehead was sweaty, he was slightly twitching, and his nose was really red. How long has he been out there?

I quickly walked over towards my sink and got a small towel. I wet the towel with warm water and walked over towards the demon. I placed the towel over the demon's forehead and pulled the covers over his body to warm him up.

The demon was breathing heavily as he slowly opens his eyes.

"Sh...don't overdo yourself...just lay down and get some sleep. Get back some energy," I said in a gentle tone. Something I have learned to do when I need to calm down a soul. If it works for them, then it might for this demon.

It seemed to work as the demon closes their eyes again and their breathing were now slow. I can tell they fell asleep as their chest goes up and down peacefully.

I let out a sigh and left his side. I walked over towards my chair and took out a book. For now, while I wait for this demon to wake up, might as well do some reading. I decided to finish off the Little Mermaid for now.

If I recall...I'm at the point where the little mermaid was dancing happily with her true love...even if it felt like knives were stabbing her feet. The mermaid would continue to dance with her love despite the pain.

...How pitiful.

* * *

Sometimes...I wonder why I even bother working with these assholes. I wonder why I even bother helping them knowing they'll stab me in the back one of these days, why I even try to be helpful, why I try to prove myself to them...

So it's really my fault that those assholes would stab me in the stomach, almost cut my tail off, and try to rip my horns out of my head before leaving me in the cold snow and continued their work on their own.

I bet the two will end up going after each other later.

Still...what I didn't expect to happen after that was a reaper coming by and helping me. I always assumed reapers were nothing but emotionless dicks that only knows how to deliver souls. Yet here I am, in a reaper's home, being taken care of as I try to gain back energy.

Damn...if all the other demons saw me now, I'd be a laughing stock.

Still...I can't really complain, especially with how cute this reaper was. From his dark blue eyes, his raven black hair, and even the cute chullo hat he was wearing. Even the way he's drinking tea and reading his book makes me feel all hot and bothered.

Whether it's the demon lust inside of me or because something like this isn't natural, which in itself is exciting, all I know is...I want this reaper.

The reaper suddenly lifts up their head and looks at me, I made sure to continue to pretend I was sleeping when he looks over at me. The reaper suddenly gets up and walks over towards me. I can feel my heartbeat going faster with every step he takes.

"You're still not awake? It's already been an hour and a half already," the reaper sighed.

I don't say anything, I simply continue to lay there and hope he doesn't notice that I'm fully awake. Fuck...I can feel my cheeks getting all warm as I sense him next to me.

"...Your face is really red...maybe I should wet this towel again," the reaper said as he reaches out for the towel on my head.

This was my chance.

Without warning, I grabbed the reaper's arm and pulled him down. He falls on top of me and I wrapped my arms and my tail around him. I can sense the reaper was surprised by my sudden attack. Good.

"You know...you should be very careful when dealing with a demon, reaper," I said into his ears.

"...So you were awake this entire time?" The reaper asked.

"Pretty much," I smiled as I hug him. Hm...he smells like...well...death...but it's a nice smell honestly, probably the best smell ever.

"...If you're fine now, please let me go so I can show you to the door, I'm sure your so-called friends are waiting for you," the reaper said.

I scoffed at the thought, those two would never wait for me, especially after what they did. "Please...they aren't my friends," I said.

"That's obvious, but you still need to go, it's getting late and I'm sure you demons are suppose to be back in Hell by now," the reaper said as he tries to get up, but I wasn't going to let him.

I flip us over so he would be on his back and I was towering over him. Hm...he looks better like this. The reaper had a blank face as he stares up at me. "Come on, reaper...don't you want to have some fun?" I asked as I lean forward to nuzzle against his neck.

"If you don't let me go right this instant, I won't hesitate to kill you, you disgusting demon," the reaper said. Ouch, harsh.

I leaned back, pouting. "You're no fun," I sighed.

"None of this is suppose to be fun, now get off of me," the reaper said.

"Oh come on, don't you want to have some fun in your life?" I asked as I started placing my hands on his chest. You know, I'm glad humans got reapers incorrect on their appearance, if they actually look like walking skeletons in a black cloak, I'm pretty sure what I'm doing right now would be really hard.

"I warned you, demon," the reaper suddenly puts his hands together and started taking his glove off. Shit!

"Woah woah woah!" I exclaimed as I push his hands down and stopped him from removing his gloves. I just got the shit beaten out of me earlier, I don't want to die! "Calm down there, I'll stop playing around...I'll get off," I said as I slowly started getting off of him and letting him sit up, I made sure to keep my hands on his just in case.

"Thank you...you can take your hands off of me now," the reaper said as he stares down at our hands.

"...Do I have to?" I pouted. The reaper glares at me before pulling his hands a bit. Suddenly, all I feel is his right glove in my hand and the reaper revealed his bare hand to me. "Okay, backing off!" I exclaimed as I backed away, "um...here's your glove," I hand him his glove and he takes it with his other hand.

The reaper puts his glove back on before standing up, "now then, I shall show you to the door."

"Wait! Before I go...can't I at least know the name of the person who saved me?" I asked.

"You know my name, now go," the reaper said.

"No no no...not the name those humans give you...I want to know you real name," I said.

The reaper seemed surprised by that. He looks down, looking conflicted. I wonder why? The reaper soon looks at me before saying, "Craig Tucker."

I smiled. I finally know this cute reaper's name, making finding him ten times easier if I want to see him again. "Well Craig, I'm Tweek Tweak," I said.

"Don't care, now go," Craig suddenly starts pushing me out of the door.

"Come on, can't I stay a little longer? We should get to know each other, isn't that common sense?"

"That's common sense for humans, not us. Now get out," Craig said as he continues pushing me towards the door.

"Can I at least know why kind of tea you were drinking?"

"Chamomile," Craig replied as he opens the door and starts shoving me through it.

"W-well what about your book? What were you reading!?" I exclaimed as I held onto the door frame very tightly.

"Romeo and Juliet, now goodbye," the reaper gives me one last shove before I found myself out of the door. Craig soon slams the door in my face and I just sat there, watching the door disappear.

"...Hmph...a stubborn fellow isn't he?" I muttered, but I couldn't help but feel my heart race.

I've never felt this way before, oh how I want to spend my time with this reaper, how I want to hold his hand, how I want to kiss him on those soft looking lips, how I want to gaze into his eyes, how I just want to whisper sweet nothings into his ears. How I want to snuggle close to him, how I want to drink tea and coffee together. How I want to read books with him.

"...Craig Tucker," I said to myself, testing the words out. It feels right. "Ha ha...Craig Tucker," I said once more, "Craig Tucker. Craig Tucker. Craig Tucker. Craigy Tucker. Craig T-T-Tucker," I started giggling to myself as I continue to say his name as I started heading back to Hell.

Hm...if I recall...he said he was reading Romeo and Juliet...how ironic. Me, a demon, has fallen in love with a reaper. I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I continue to fly back to Hell.

* * *

It was another day like always. I would wake up in the morning, look at my schedule, get my list of souls I have to take for the day, and get on with my work. However...today felt off. Maybe it was because of that demon from yesterday? I'm not sure. That demon was weird. What exactly was he doing yesterday? Nuzzling his face against my neck, whispering into my ears, and asking me all these idiotic questions.

I sighed. I'll never understand demons. Never.

As I headed my way to the house of a Francis Joans, I looked up and noticed that there were many reapers out and about with their souls walking with them. I also noticed a couple angels and demons flying around. Demons causing bad luck to humans, while the angels gave guidance and good luck to them.

Everyone seemed very busy today. Guess I should try my best today as well.

I continued heading towards the house where I see a woman in her forties. From what I know, Francis lives all alone, doesn't have any pets, her grandparents passed away awhile ago, she is a high school English teacher, and has been single for five years now. Francis was about to die after choking on an apple.

"A-ack...a-ah.." I winced as I watch Francis struggle for a bit, trying to lodge the apple out of her throat, but she wasn't able to. Francis then starts going towards the door in hopes of getting help from her neighbors, but before she could, she trips on her own rug and falls to the ground. She lays there, continuing to choke until her entire face turned blue. Soon, she goes pale as she looks up at me.

Show time.

I walked over towards her and crouch down. I take off my glove and touched her hand. I grab the hand of Francis' spirit and pulled her out of her body.

"I'm sorry Ms. Joans, but you have passed away," I said in a gentle voice.

"...Oh...and I died from choking...great," Francis sighed as she stares at her lifeless body.

"You lived a good life, Ms. Joans, you should be happy about that. You're most likely going to Heaven," I said.

"I hope so...after spending being alone after the divorce with Harold for five years, and teaching ungrateful kids the same lessons each year, I better be going to Heaven," Francis said.

"I assure you, you will," I said.

"Great...but may I ask you something?"

"Of course," I said.

"Why is he here?" Francis points at something behind me. When I turned around, I was surprised to see that demon from yesterday.

"Hello," the demon smiled. He was currently sitting on Francis' chair as he looks up at us.

"What are you doing here, demon? If you want to take the soul, you're suppose to wait in limbo," I said.

"W-what!? I thought I was going to Heaven!"

"Relax, I'm not here for her," the demon said.

"Oh thank god..."

"I'm here for you," the demon smiled.

"...What?" What was this demon talking about.

"Okay...now I'm confused," Francis said as she stares between us.

"Demon-"

"It's Tweek, remember?" The demon said.

"...Tweek..." I sighed, "I don't have time for your games, I must deliver this soul to her resting place."

"Yeah yeah yeah, take the lady who was stupid enough to choke on an apple when she could have clearly avoided that if she chewed slower-"

"Hey!"

"But...instead of doing all that...why not join me on a little fun? I heard there was a circus here, and we can totally check it out for free!" The demon smiled.

"I have no interest in that, now please excuse me, I must deliver Ms. Joans to her resting place," I said as I grabbed Francis' arm and started taking her out of her house.

"Can't I come with you?" The demon asked.

"No, you'll only get in the way," I said.

"Yeah, and I don't know how I feel about having a demon walking alongside with us," Francis said.

"You don't get to say shit Ms. Chokes On Apples," the demon said.

"It was a simple mistake!"

"Please be quiet you two," I sighed, getting a bit annoyed.

"Come on Craig...can't I come? Please?" The demon asked. He gave me a pleading look as he holds my hand.

I look down at our joint hands before sighing. "Fine, but don't you dare plan anything, or else I will kill you," I said.

"You got it," the demon smiled and starts flying alongside us.

"Wait...just like that!? You're letting him come with us!?" Francis exclaimed.

"Oh don't be scared, it's not like I can kill you or anything...especially force you to choke on another apple," the demon smirked.

 

"Quiet, demon," I said.

"Tweek."

"I said quiet," I sighed as I continue to guide Francis to limbo.

"Well I'll stay quiet as soon as you call me Tweek," the demon said as he continues to fly alongside of us.

While heading towards limbo, I noticed that a few of the other reapers and souls were staring at us. Some were surprised to see me with a demon close by. Others, I can hear laughter coming from them, saying how I was odd for having a demon around.

Honestly, this was completely tiring.

"...How come she has to hold your hand?" The demon spoke out when he notices that Francis was holding onto my sleeve.

"We're not holding hands, I'm simply guiding her to where she needs to go so she won't be lost," I said.

"Um...how exactly would she get lost? We're in the sky...and there's not that much traffic in the sky if you haven't notice," the demon said.

"If you don't shut up in two seconds, I really will kill you," I threatened.

"...." The demon fell silent and I was glad for that. That is, until he speaks up again. "Can I hold your hand?"

I can already feel my eye twitching. "Again, I'm not holding her hand, she's simply holding my sleeve, and two, my other hand is busy holding my scythe," I said. Even though I could easily put my scythe away any time, I decided to keep it out just for this excuse.

"Well I can hold your scythe and you can hold my hand," the demon continues.

"What is wrong with you?" I looked at him, feeling anger building up. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Isn't it obvious? I think you and I are meant to be. I believe you are my soulmate," the demon said. The fuck?

"Oh god...I can't even get a date when I was alive and yet the grim reaper and a fucking demon are fucking? What was I doing with my life?"

"We aren't...f-fucking," I said, feeling my cheeks going warm from saying that.

"...Yet," the demon said.

"Shut up!" I shouted, feeling any patients I had left fade as I glare at this damn demon.

"Wow...I think this is the first time I've seen you make another face besides a blank one, and I gotta say, your angry face is adorable," the demon giggled.

"Ugh...what will it take for you to shut up!?" I exclaimed.

"...I want to hold you hand," the demon said.

"Ugh, fine!" I put my scythe away, allowing my other hand to be free. "I'm only doing this since we're almost there, so don't get any-" I freeze when I felt the demon's hand in mine. He smiles up at me and gestures for us to continue walking. "...You better keep quiet," I said and we continue walking.

As we walk a bit more, I noticed that the stares increased, probably do to the fact that I'm holding hands with a demon. How humiliating. As we continue walking, I flinched when I felt the demon lean against my arm a bit and even smiling even more.

"...."

This demon really is strange.

We finally reached limbo and once we stopped at the meeting place, I quickly took my hand away from the demon.

"Now Ms. Joans, I am not sure where you'll end up, so I apologize for lying to you earlier, but hopefully fate will be kind to you," I said.

"You mean you don't know I'm going to Heaven? You got to be kidding me!" Francis exclaimed. I always hate it when I see them like this, makes me fear that they'll try escaping.

"Oh relax Ms. Apple Choker, you're not going to Hell, you're too...decent to be in Hell. So you're the angels' problem now," the demon said.

"Tweek!" I exclaimed, surprised he would say that.

"Oh don't give me that look, she'll find out either way soon enough, so why even bother keeping it a secret?" the demon sighed, he suddenly looks at me and smirked, "you called me Tweek."

"...." I felt my cheeks go red in embarrassment. This demon was just too much.

The door that goes up opens and an angel comes out. The angel greets Francis and she happily goes with the angels, but before leaving, she turns towards me and thanks me. "Thanks for bringing me here safely...and you really made this trip somewhat enjoyable instead of dreadful, so thank you."

"...You're...you're welcome," I said. This was the first time any soul has thanked me. It's very rare for a soul to thank a reaper for sending them to their final resting place.

"And I do hope you and that demon work out your little relationship...even if that demon is an asshole," Francis said.

"At least I didn't choke on apples!" Th demon shouted.

"Fuck you," Francis said then proceeds to go with the angels to Heaven.

"Please sign here, Reaper," one of the angels said. I wrote down my signature and the angel thanks me before heading towards the door. "Oh...and Mr. Reaper?"

"Y-yes?"

"Though it's not my place on who you spend time with or who you should date...please keep in mind that this is your work hour...and personal trivialities should be left after work...especially if you're planning to spend your time with a demon," the angel said as he glares at the demon.

"Fuck you too, angel boy," the demon said as he raises his hands and flips the angel off.

"Well I never!" The angle huffed before going back to Heaven.

"Yeesh, and you had to deal with those guys all the time? What's with the signature thing!? It's not like we do that! Also...how does that make any sense? I mean you're the one delivering the souls, aren't they suppose to be the ones that sign for the delivery!? It's not the other way around, right?"

"...Shut up," I sighed as I started leaving and started heading towards the next soul.

"Ugh...you're doing this all over again? That was such a long walk from that apple choker's house!" The demon complained.

"Well you're free to leave, you don't have to come with me all the time," I said.

"...Well I want to stay with you," the demon said.

"...Why? Why are you so tempted in wanting to be with me? You're not after me for my body are you? If you are, I will kill you right now," I said.

"Hold on, don't start taking your gloves off," Tweek raised his hands and try shielding himself. "...Yes..I do like how you look...especially when I was hugging you the other day and I felt just how nice your butt is," Tweek smirked. I blushed and started taking my gloves off. "B-but...but...that's not the only reason why I like you..."

"Then why? Why do you so-called...like me?" I asked.

"...Because...you didn't leave me in the cold. You saved me..."

"...I didn't save you demon...I felt pity, that's all. There's no hidden feelings behind that," I said.

"Even if that's what you say...to me...it was more than that!" The demon said. "No one has ever shown me any kindness, neither human, angel, or even my very own kind. They all treat me like I'm the weakling...like I'm the odd one out...like....I am not capable of being a good demon," the demon said.

....I...I never thought a demon could feel that way...and judging from his expression, I can tell he wasn't lying either.

"...I never knew that...I'm sorry," I said.

The demon smiled as he looks at me, "don't. Knowing that there really is someone who's kind enough to help a demon like myself...that's all I ever want," the demon said.

"....Demon-"

"Please...can't you call me by my name?" The demon takes my hand and starts rubbing the back of my palm.

"...Tweek," I said.

Tweek smiles as he looks at me. "Now...why don't we get those souls and bring them here as fast as we can, I still want to see that circus," Tweek said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "don't think that we're close, I still don't like you," I said.

"Mmm...I might change your mind, I can be quite likable to some people," Tweek smiled.

"Whatever, if you're going to tag along, just know I still have three more souls to get today," I said.

"Then we can go to the circus?"

"...If I have the time, maybe," I said, I felt my cheeks getting warm.

"Ha ha," Tweek laughs before grabbing my hand and resumes holding it as we walk together.

Honestly...this demon really is strange.

* * *

After helping Craig out with delivering souls to their final resting place, even though Craig would complain that I wasn't really helping, more like talking both his and the souls' ears off, Craig was finally free from work, meaning we get to hang out together!

"Come on, the circus is this way!" I said as I pulled the demon's hand.

"Hold on, I still never said I wanted to go," Craig sighed.

"You promised!"

"I never promised anything," Craig said.

I frowned, getting a bit annoyed that Craig would say that after that little moment we had earlier. I was actually revealing myself back there. The least this reaper could do is be a bit more considerate if you ask me. Hmph.

"Please?" I asked. It still feels weird how I have to say please all the time.

"...." Craig stares at me for a second before rolling his eyes and starts walking besides me. "Fine, we'll walk around, watch a couple performances, and then leave."

"You got it, darling," I said.

"D-darling?" Craig blushes in embarrassment. Cute.

I grinned at him and started pulling him towards the giant red and white tent in the distance.

Once we reached the circus, we headed inside the tent and looked for the perfect seat to watch the show. We decided to sit in the middle row, and to make sure no human tries to sit here, I used my powers to turn myself into a human being.

"You got a way to make yourself seen?"

"I'm Death, Tweek. The only time humans can see us is when they are close to dying," Craig said.

"Hm..." I suddenly got an idea. looking around, I lean forward and kiss Craig on the cheek.

"W-what!?" Craig shouts in confusion as he touches his cheek. "What was that for!?" Craig asked.

"Don't worry, I transferred a tiny bit of my powers to you, now humans can see you," I smiled.

"Won't people be concerned?"

"Don't worry, it's not like you look like their depiction of Death, you know, with the skeleton and all that, you just look like a human teen wearing a black cloak...which I think I should change since we don't want to make people feel uneasy," I said as I snap my fingers and changed Craig's cloak to a simple blue hoodie and black jeans.

"...I feel naked," Craig said as he covering himself with his hands.

"No you're not, you still have clothes on, and these clothes will help you blend in," I said.

"Tweek...what about my powers?"

"You still have your gloves on right? Just don't take them off and avoid touching people," I said.

"...Fine...but you better change me back after this," Craig said.

"Don't worry, we're just here to have some fun and get close," I said.

"I don't know about the last part," Craig sighed.

"Trust me, after this...you'll be head over heels in love with me," I smiled.

"Doubt it," Craig snorted, but he does have a small smile on his face. Cute.

Soon, more humans appear and started filling up the seats. After a bit, the shows finally starts and the ringmaster comes out. The ringmaster starts his opening talk and soon the first thing we see is a woman walking on a tightrope.

"Oh oh...that looks fun, right? Of course, if I did that, I might get some help with my wings," I said to Craig.

"I guess...it's kinda nice just seeing a person walking on a tightrope instead of them falling and breaking their necks..."

"...Fuck man...that's...that's kinda brutal..."

"...Huh...and I thought you were the demon here," Craig said.

I blushed, "h-hey...even we demons don't like that much brutal deaths and violence...it's not like we witness them that much," I said.

"...I have," Craig said. His face shifts a bit when he said that.

"...." I turned my attention back to the show, feeling uneasy all of a sudden. Quick...I gotta cheer him up. Suddenly, I see a small car coming out, I knew what this was. This was perfect! "Craig! Look look look!" I said as I point to the show.

Craig looks up, confused at what was happening. "It's...a small car. I'm guessing they're controlling it with a remote control?"

"What? No! Have you never seen this before?"

"The only time I come to the circus is when a dangerous stunt goes wrong, such as someone falling, burning alive, being eaten, being squashed, or getting stabbed by throwing knives," Craig said.

"...Okay...well this one isn't dangerous and I know you'll like it," I said.

"...?" Craig looks at me for a second before looking back to the performance. The car finally stops, and soon a clown starts coming out of it. "It's...a clown...coming out of the small car."

"Uh huh...but there's more," I grinned.

Soon, more clowns started coming out, then another, then another, and another! Soon, a total of ten clowns came out of the car. I looked over at Craig and almost laughed when I saw how his eyes widen.

"How...how did they fit in there? I thought humans follows the law of physics," Craig said.

"They do...but the fun thing about humans is that they know a thing or two about illusions and making your body small," I said.

"...." Craig looks back and watches as the clowns started doing what they were meant to do. Being clowns.

I started laughing when a clown throws two pies at another clown, while a third clown taps on the throwing pie clown's shoulder, then hitting him with a pie himself.

"Pff..." I hear Craig snort, but continue to have a blank expression. Oh...he's cracking...

"Ha ha...look!" I pointed at a clown doctor trying to revive his clown patient, but the funny thing here is is that the clown doctor is trying to revive the clown patient's shoe. All while the clown nurse helps him!

"Ha ha..." Craig covers his mouth as his expression changed.

"You know, it's okay to laugh. There's nothing wrong with laughing, no matter if you're a reaper or not," I said.

"...Pff...ha ha ha," Craig suddenly burst into laughter when he watches the clowns. I start laughing with him as we continue to laugh at the performance.

Once the clowns were done, they all bow down and soon started going back to their car and driving off.

Once I stopped laughing, I leaned against Craig's shoulder, "see? isn't this fun?" I asked.

"...Yeah...it is," Craig said. I couldn't help but smile.

As we wait for the next performance, a large man suddenly walks in front of us and sits down, blocking our view.

"Hey buddy, we can't see," I said.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" The man glared at me as he takes a sip of his soda. Rude.

"I'm asking you to move a bit, we want to see the show too," I said.

"Sucks to be you, kid," the man snorted before turning his attention back on the show and eating his hotdog with his mouth open. Gross.

"Oh...I hope when he dies, he comes to Hell, I'd love to see this bastard getting his fleshed cooked," I frowned as I cross my arms. "I'm sorry, Craig. We can leave if you want."

"....Hold on," Craig said. Craig taps on the man's shoulder to get his attention.

"Look pal, I already told your boyfriend there that I ain't moving, so fuck off," the man said. Oh how I wanted to roast his nuts off.

"You're going to die you know," Craig said. Oh shit...

"H-huh? What are you talking about?"

"The way you're eating...the foods you're eating. You're going to suffer from a heart attack, collapse on the ground, and crush your cat, so not only will you die, but you will kill your pet cat, Mr. Fluffy. Then, after you die, I'll be there, I'll be there, waiting for you. I'll be waiting..to take your soul to Hell," Craig said. I noticed that his eyes were completely black as he stares at the man. When I turned my attention back on the man, I noticed that he dropped his hotdog and was shaking in his seat.

"...Shit man..." I muttered.

"So if you don't want to end up in Hell...I suggest you stop being a prick and move," Craig said. "Or else."

"Y-y-yes sir," the man gets up and moves to another seat. Craig sits back down and lets out a long sigh.

"Dude...that was dark," I said.

"I know..."

"That was...so cool," I said.

"...It was?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, the way you threatened him like that...where did you come up with that lie?"

"It...wasn't a lie. He really is going to die from a heart attack," Craig said.

"Oh...so he really is going to crush his cat?"

"Yeah...but at least the cat is automatically going to Heaven since it didn't deserve to die from being crushed by that asshole," Craig said.

I stared at him for a second before bursting into laughter, "you are one crazy reaper," I said "I like."

Craig rolled his eyes before turning away. I can see his cheeks getting red. "Whatever."

Soon, the ringmaster announces the last performance. It was going to be an animal performance where all the animals will come out and start doing their act. I got excited.

"Oh I can't wait!" I said as I clench my seat.

"..." Craig looks weird. He looks uncomfortable. Does he not like animals?

The moment the animals started coming out, things were normal, but when one of the elephants glanced at Craig, things became bad. The elephants started crying out in fear as they started stumbling back, almost crushing the dogs. The dogs started running around, barking at us, specifically Craig. The lions were roaring, the birds were flying everywhere, and everyone was panicking. All the humans started running out of the tent as the ringmaster and the employees try their best to calm down the animals.

"What's going on with these guys!?"

"I have no idea...it's as if they are spooked by something!"

"It's like they are seeing Death himself!"

"...." I looked over at Craig, I couldn't read his expression at all as he looks down. "C-Craig?"

"Please...turn me back," Craig said.

"...." I sighed and snapped my fingers. We were back to our normal selves. "Craig I-"

Craig suddenly stands up and starts leaving. I quickly follow him, but I couldn't help but stare at all the animals and humans freaking out.

Hmph...I don't know what got them so worried about...it's just Death....

I finally found Craig outside, he was sitting in an open area with flowers that were around. Craig was staring at one of the flowers, gently touching it, before removing his glove and trying to pick it up. The flower immediately starts wilting and then dies.

"Craig..."

"...Why do you like me, Tweek?" Craig asked.

"W-why? W-well it's because you saved me and-"

"That was one time and it happened yesterday. Even humans can't fall in love with someone that fast over something that small. If they did...they'd be considered desperate or obsessed," Craig said. Ouch...that stings.

"I know...I know...it's ridiculous of me to fall in love like that...b-but I do...when I see you...I feel all warm inside, I feel my heart fluttering, I...I want to kiss you, I want to hug you, I even want to hold your hand."

"My hand?" Craig stands and turns to me, anger written all over his face, "My hand would kill you. Any of that could possibly kill you! I'm Death itself! I bring death with me wherever I go. I don't even know why I was born like this! I don't know how I became like this, I don't even remember my oldest memories! So why would you want to do any of that with me, when you could easily die!" Craig shouted. He was shaking.

I stared at him, then at his bare hands. Why do I like him? Is it because he saved me? Is it because he's good looking? Is it because doing something like this is exciting? "...." When I look at Craig, I realized a lot of things. He's average looking. He always has a blank stare and face. He rarely shows any emotions. He's way too stubborn. Finally, he could kill me with those hands. So why do I like him? It can't just be because he saved me.

"Tweek...if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from me. Reapers are nothing but bad news....no one wants to see the grim reaper," Craig said.

...Ah...that's right...the reason I like him is because he's reminding me of me. How I felt when I'm being pushed around. How I felt when others say they wish I wasn't around. How I felt so...alone.

When I saw Craig the first time, when I saw his home, when I saw his daily routine of bringing souls to their final resting place, he was all alone. Even if there were others with him, he still had a lonely look on his face. So seeing him smile, hearing him laugh, seeing him make so many expressions, all because of me...I want him...I want him to be happy, I don't want him to be alone anymore.

I learned that both of us don't want to be alone anymore.

Without saying another word, I pushed Craig's bare hand away by pushing on his arm. I then lean forward and wrapped my arms around him. I placed my head against the crook of his neck, and stood there, not letting him go.

"Tweek...let go," Craig said as his hand was held up high. "If you don't...I'll kill you," Craig said.

"...Go ahead, do it then," I said. I didn't let go.

"...Since when were you suicidal? I thought you were scared of dying?"

"I'm not...and I am scared, but...let me tell you this," I lifted up my head and stared into those dark blue eyes of his. "Do you want to be all alone again?" I asked.

Craig's eyes widen as he stares at me. "...I..I...I don't know what you-"

"Don't lie, that's my spiel, remember?" I smiled sadly, "I know you're alone...so am I...so...if you want...we can be alone together."

"...." Craig was shaking as he looked down. All I could do was hug him tightly in my arms as I wait for his decision.

"It's your choice. Kill me...and continue what you do normally...or...let me live...and...who knows what might happen..." I said.

"...." I felt Craig relax in my arms, but I tensed up when I felt his arms moving. He was going to touch me. I gulped as I close my eyes, waiting for what will happen next. I felt Craig's hand on my neck. He was wearing his gloves.  "I'm not killing you over something so stupid," Craig sighed as he hugs me back, "so I guess I'll let you live."

"...Does this mean we can be together?" I asked, feeling my cheeks going warm.

Craig looks at me, his own cheeks going red. "Do whatever you want. I still won't consider you as a lover though. I don't need something like that in my life," Craig said.

"Yet," I smiled.

"Tweek," Craig glared.

"Alright alright, we can start out as friends, how about that?" I laughed.

"...I guess," Craig said, he was still blushing.

I feel so happy and excited. I couldn't help but feel my heart beating so fast in my chest. Seeing him like this. I couldn't help it anymore. I grabbed his face and pulled him closer so I could kiss him on the lips.

As I thought, his lips were cold, but soft. I let myself melt against his lips as I continue to kiss him.

I feel Craig tensed up a bit before he pulled away, his entire face was red. "S-since when do friends kiss like that!?" Craig exclaimed.

"Um...some people in Europe does that, does that count?" I smirked. Craig sighed and lets me go. Craig turns around and starts leaving. "Where are you going?" I called out.

"Home, this has been an exhausting day," Craig sighed.

"Oh come, there's still daylight outside, can't we do something else for fun?" I asked.

"No," Craig said, but he then added, "but...if you want to join me for tea at my home...I won't say no to that."

I stared at him for a bit before smiling. "You're really cute when you're all shy like that." I went ahead and walked next to Craig.

"....Shut up."

I continue to laugh as we walk together. I reached out for his hand and grabbed it. He never once made a move to pull his hand away. So we continued walking to his home with our hands together.

Even if we're not a couple yet, this was a nice start.

* * *

It's weird, really, having my daily routine change so drastically. It's really really weird.

I sighed when I wake up in the morning, I tried getting up, but I felt a hand over my body. When I look to my side, I saw that Tweek was sleeping soundly next to me. You have got to be kidding me.

"Tweek...wake up," I sighed as I try shaking him awake.

"Nnngg..five more minutes," Tweek groaned as he holds me tighter.

"Tweek, I'm not doing this at nine in the morning, now get up, I have work to do," I said.

"Can't you skip it? I'm sure all those humans would love to spend a couple more minutes with their dying love one," Tweek said as he snuggles against my side. I can feel myself getting pissed. I slowly took my hands out and started taking my gloves off. I see Tweek's eyes opening really fast as he backs up and raises his hand in surrender. "Okay okay! I'm up! Geez, will you stop with the whole threatening me with taking your gloves off, geez, that's like your trump card for everything!" Tweek said.

"If it means getting you to fuck off, then pretty much," I sighed as I get up. I started getting my list ready when I felt Tweek coming up from behind me and hugging my back. "I knew I shouldn't have let you sleepover last night," I sighed.

"Well it was already late and I couldn't go home, what if something happens to me?"

"...What exactly could have happened? You're a fucking demon, what exactly would happen to you? If anything, humans are suppose to be scared of going outside at night," I said.

"Yeah...but then again, why do we need to sleep? Since when does reapers and demons need to sleep?" Tweek asked.

"I...actually, that's a good point," I said.

Tweek laughs and looks over my shoulders. "Only two today? That's not much," Tweek said when he notices the list.

"People die everyday, which is why there's so many of us everywhere on this planet, but since my job resides in this small town, I will occasionally get very little or no deaths here," I said.

"Must be nice...not having so much souls to take in one day," Tweek said.

"...It is," I said as I read the list and put it away. "Now if you're done sexual harassing me, I'm off to work."

"W-what? I'm not sexual harassing you!"

"You're touching me without my consent. Sexual harassment, asshole," I said as I push him away and started walking out.

"I can't help it, you're so cute, especially when you're sleeping so soundly. I almost couldn't help myself when I saw you sleeping," Tweek said.

"...Gross," I said. I don't even want to know what he was doing while I was sleeping. "Anyways, shouldn't you be getting back or something? Don't you demons have work to do?"

"Oh please, Hell isn't as organized as Heaven, we don't have schedule work hour or when we need to get things done. Hell, most of the time, I don't even know what my job is. All I know is that I need to cause some bad luck to some poor human at least once a day."

"...You demons are sure complicated," I said.

"How so?"

"I never understand your jobs. You're either causing bad luck, forcing people to do bad, or even haunting people's dreams."

"At least it's not like we're taking souls or anything, that's your job," Tweek said as he pokes my nose.

"Quit it," I said.

"Hm...nope," Tweek suddenly pulls down my hood and snatches my hat. I suddenly got angry.

"Give that back," I said.

"I'm curious, why even have this? It's not like you guys wear anything else but those black cloaks of yours, so why even have this when your hood is always covering it," Tweek said as he puts my hat on his head.

"Tweek, I'm warning you," I said, getting ready to take my glove off.

"Alright alright, just playing around, that's all," Tweek pouted as he takes off my hat and puts it back on my head.

I quickly readjust it and placed the hood over my head. "Never do that again. The hat stays on," I said.

"Sorry, didn't know that your hat was so important to you," Tweek said.

"...It's...it's the only thing that brings me comfort," I said.

"Really now? So...like...all the other piece of clothing I see reapers have that looks different from everyone else..do they also bring comfort?"

"...I'm not sure...all I know is that...when I came here...I had this hat on my head....I don't remember where it came from, or why I have it...all I know is...it's important to me," I said.

"...Alright, I'm sorry for taking your hat, I'll never do it again," Tweek said.

"Thank you," I said.

Tweek smiles and walks next to me, "so...shall we get those souls?"

"What about you? I thought you said you need to at least cause one human some bad luck," I said.

"I can do it on the way, trust me," Tweek smirked, "now let's go!"

I rolled my eyes and started walking next to him. We got to work immediately.

Things weren't going to be how it was before. First off, as soon as we entered the house and waited for Mr. Franklin to die from a stroke, Tweek went over towards the photo frame on the shelf before knocking it down and causing other things to be knocked down until a ball rolls and causes the teenage daughter to trip and fall down.

"Ow! I broke a nail!"

"Ha ha ha ha," Tweek laughed.

"Was that necessary? Her dad is about to die," I said.

"Well he's isn't having a stroke yet, is he?" Tweek said.

"He will in three...two...one."

"A-ah!"

"There we go," I said as I watch the man collapse on the ground and starts struggling for a bit. His family rushes over and tries to help him, but they couldn't do anything. They then call for an ambulance, but I know by the time they get here, it'll be too late.

I take Mr. Franklin's hourglass and watch as the sand starts trickling down very rapidly.

"Why can't you just touch him now? End his suffering all ready," Tweek said.

"...I need to give the family enough time to mourn, if they don't mourn properly, then Mr. Franklin will feel like his life hasn't been fulfilled, and might try to escape," I said.

"Okay...okay...then why don't I do this?" Tweek suddenly walks over towards Mrs. Franklin and starts possessing her body.

"Tweek!" I shouted.

Tweek, now in Mrs. Franklin's body, winks at me before bursting into tears. "O-oh! My loving husband! Why did you have to go!?"

"M-mom?"

"Oh why! Why God? Why!? Why have you taken my husband like t-t-this!? Why!?" Tweek shouted in Mrs. Franklin's voice as he falls to his knees and starts hugging Mr. Franklin's body.

"Mom...he's not dead..." The teenage daughter touches Mrs. Franklin's shoulder before Tweek transfers from Mrs. Franklin to her. "..D-daddy...daddy! Don't leave us! Don't leave us!" Tweek wailed.

"Sis?"

"..." I quickly looked down at Mr. Franklin's hourglass, I noticed that the sands were trickling down at a rapid pace. Tweek was...actually doing it. "This is very morbid, Tweek," I said.

Tweek pops his head out of the teenage daughter to speak to me, "oh please, I'm a demon, Craig. Don't start talking to me what's morbid and what's not," Tweek said before possessing the young son next.

"Papa! Why!"

I scoffed at this. Still, the sands were almost gone and I'll admit...Tweek's acting skills are pretty well done. Once the sand were finally gone, I waked over to Mr. Franklin and touch his hand.

"You're free now, Mr. Franklin, you can rest easy," I said.

"I think...I will...especially after seeing my family like this...I...I didn't know I had such a huge impact on them," Mr. Franklin said as he watches his family happily.

"..." I looked at the young son, and saw Tweek winking at me before continuing to make the boy cry. "Let's go," I said as I allow Mr. Franklin to grab the sleeve of my cloak and started guiding him towards limbo.

When I turned my head back, I noticed that Tweek was following us, but keeping his distance. I guess he doesn't want to scare Mr. Franklin after what he did to his family. I'm a bit grateful for that.

After delivering Mr. Franklin and signing for him once the angles came, I headed back and saw Tweek was waiting for me.

"See? Made your job much more easier and faster," Tweek said.

"I guess...but that still wasn't nice to the family, they didn't mourn naturally," I said.

"Well they have all the time to mourn soon enough, I just only sped up the process just for you," Tweek said as he leans forward and kiss my cheek.

I blushed and looked away, "I'll admit...that was impressive with what you did...but please don't do that again," I said.

"Alright alright, I promise," Tweek sighed, "now..why don't we get that last guy and get this over with. I want to spend the rest of the day with you," Tweek said.

"Hold on...let me check who it is," I said as I take out my list. The last soul I need to take is someone name Bryce Williams. He is twenty-nine, a thief, recently bought a gun, and he's going to die by having a police officer shoot him in the chest after he tries to rob a store and shot two guys in the leg, almost killing them.

"Boy...assholes like him deserve to be in Hell," Tweek said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"I mean...even if he had reasons to shoplift, he still threatened people with a gun, there are kids in that store!"

"...Since when do you care about kids?"

"Hey, kids are the number one humans that rarely come to Hell, of course I'll have a soft spot for them," Tweek said.

"....Good to know," I said.

"...?"

We headed towards the store and as expected, the police comes in and shoots the guy in the chest. Bryce falls to the ground and collapses. Blood pouring out of his open wounds.

"Here we go," I walked over to Bryce's body and touch his hand. "Bryce Williams. You have died."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Bryce shouts as he stares at his dead body in anger. "I barely took what I wanted, and that asshole cop had to go and shoot me!" I winced from how aggressive he was speaking, he really was a scumbag. "I hope that cop gets shot one day."

"Oi...dude, you shot two guys in the leg, threatened to shoot a kid and his mom, and try robbing this place...all so you can sell it for crack money? I'm glad you got shot," Tweek said.

"Tweek..."

"W-what is this...a fucking demon? Wait...I'm going to Hell!?"

"I mean...duh, you did a lot of shitty stuff when you were alive, even before this. Of course you're going to Hell," Tweek said.

"Tweek!"

"Hell no...I ain't going down there, you can't fucking make me!" Bryce soon starts running and I knew I had to chase him down.

"Thanks a lot," I said.

"What? He was going to run anyways," Tweek said.

"I know that, but I was trying to prep myself if he was, now it'll take me awhile to find him," I said as I rush out of the door.

"...Here," Tweek suddenly lifts me up in his arms and starts flying around town in the sky.

"W-what are you doing!?" I exclaimed.

"Helping you out, this will be a lot quicker instead of running around and trying to find him," Tweek said.

"Uh...you do realized I can fly too...right?"

"Well I don't see you flying now, am I? So shut up and hold on!" Tweek said. I stared at him for a second before I grab on tight and we started flying around. We found Bryce trying to leave town, but because his soul can't leave the town he was killed in, he was stopped by the invisible wall in front of him.

"Come on! Fuck! Fuck!" Bryce tries kicking the wall, trying to get through.

"There's no where for you to run, asshole. Now stop being a dick and go with him to your final resting place!"

"I'm not going down there! You can't make me!" Bryce shouted.

"Listen here you fuck," Tweek puts me down gently before walking towards Bryce, Tweek grabs the collar of his shirt and glares at him. "The reason you are going to Hell is because of what you've been doing with your life! You could have avoided all of this if you weren't such a piece of shit!"

"Tweek!"

"What? It's true!" Tweek shouted.

I sighed, "this isn't your job, it's mine, now let him go and let me talk to him," I said.

"....I can't wait to see you burn," Tweek said before pushing Bryce away.

I walked over towards Bryce as he backs up. I stopped walking and stared at him. "I know it's terrifying," I said in a gentle voice, "I know this isn't what you wanted..."

"Fuck yeah this isn't what I wanted! I don't want to go to Hell! That's much worse than prison!"

"Pretty much," Tweek muttered. I turned towards him and glared. Tweek shuts up.

"...I don't mean where you'll end up in your final resting place...I mean what you've been doing in your life," I said.

"...What?"

"you never wanted to be a criminal, Bryce...you actually wanted to be a movie director...didn't you?"

"...Yeah...so what? I didn't get the cut, and no one wanted me as a director, so what?"

"I'm saying that...yes it's unfair...yes you wish you had done more with your life...and yes you wished you could have a different outcome...but in the end...we can't always choose what path we take...but...if you're willing...maybe one day you'll get a second chance...maybe one day you'll get to go on the right path. Maybe one day...you'll finally get the life you wanted."

"...You mean...like reincarnation and shit?"

"...Yes," I said.

"So if...if I go with you...I could...be reincarnated to a different body?"

"Yes," I said.

"So I could...have a different life? I could...I could be a director?"

"Probably...but you we won't know until you come with me, so won't you?" I held out my hand and Bryce stares at it.

"...Shit...I really have been a shitty asshole..." Bryce takes my hand and he starts following me. Tweek was silent as he watches us. He does follow us as we head to limbo. Once there, as expected, Bryce went to Hell. He doesn't even fight it, but he does turn his head to look at me. "You better be telling the truth about the reincarnation thing!"

"I was, don't worry about it," I said.

Bryce stares at me for a second before sighing and going down with the demons. All the demons were a bit confused what Bryce was talking about, but didn't question it. They all left and I just stood there, watching the door close.

"...You lied to him," Tweek said.

"....I wasn't lying," I said.

"Craig...you and I both know that souls don't get reincarnated in Hell. That's all Heaven's job. They are forever to stay in Hell and serve their punishment for all of time," Tweek said.

"....I know...but who knows...if he really wants it...and begs for it...he might get reincarnated," I said.

"Doubt it," Tweek sighed.

"Hey...weren't you the one that complained about wanting to be seen as something more than a weakling?" I said.

"..." Tweek blushes in embarrassment. "D-don't compare me to that scumbag...I at least have an excuse to be mean and rotten, I'm a demon after all, he's just a human," Tweek said.

"Humans can't be the same...we are all different...that's how we become individuals," I said.

"...I guess," Tweek said.

I looked at him for a second before smiling, "and another thing, I don't consider you mean and rotten...I think you're actually sweet for a demon...a bit annoying...but sweet," I said.

Tweek perks up and starts smiling, "am I...cute?" Tweek said as he walks closer to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"...I guess," I said, my cheeks getting warm.

"Ha ha...you're pretty cute yourself, reaper," Tweek said as he leans forward and kisses my cheek. He suddenly stares at my lips and tries to kiss me there again, but I stop him.

"You're cute and everything, but I'm still not interested," I sighed.

"Darn..." Tweek sighed as he pouts.

"Come on...I want to go to the library and check out what new books the librarian has," I said.

"Can't you just use your powers to see and read it at home?"

"I could...but I um...I kinda want to stay out with you a bit longer," I said. I hope he can't see me blushing.

"...Oh...Craig!" Tweek hugs me as we continue heading back to South Park.

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since me and Craig started hanging out more. I would occasionally go with Craig while he takes guides the souls, then we would spend the rest of the day hanging out, admiring some of the fun stuff that humans have created, and enjoying each other's company.

I usually look forward on the days when Craig doesn't have to work, that way I can spend more time with Craig.

"Tweek...get off, I need to get up," Craig said.

"Why? It's not like you have work today, I checked your list," I said.

"Yes...but this position we are in is kinda...awkward," Craig said as I continue to straddle him.

"Oh? What are you going to do about it?" I asked as I started wiggling my hips.

Craig blushes even more, "if you don't get off, I'll  take my gloves off."

I chuckled at that threat, "both you and I know you're not going to do that," I said as I lean forward and started kissing his neck.

"T-Tweek..." Craig tries pushing me away, but I can tell that he was enjoying it. "This is something friends aren't suppose to b-be doing," Craig said.

I ignore him and continue to kiss his neck and cheek. However, before I could even get to the good part, I hear the door knocking before it opens.

Craig quickly pushes me off of him and sits up. "...Kenny? What are you doing here?" Craig said as he walks over towards another reaper with an orange mouth mask over his nose and mouth.

"Hey Craig, thought I come over and see you since it's been awhile, man," Kenny happily said as he places his arm around Craig.

I suddenly got annoyed from this.

"Hey Craig...who's this?" I said as I grab his arm and glared at the visitor.

"Hi, I'm Kenny McCormick, a reaper and best friends with Craig here," Kenny said.

"Hi, I'm Tweek Tweak, an imp. Now that we got that out of the way, why don't you just," I turned my eyes red and showed my fangs, "fuck off?"

"Tweek!"

"...Holy shit, it's true...you're banging a demon," Kenny said.

"W-what? Where did you hear that from!?" Craig exclaimed.

"Dude, the other reapers have been talking about it. Saying how Craig Tucker was hanging out with a demon, letting the demon hug and kiss him. At first, I thought it was bullshit, that Craig Tucker would never do something like that, but here we are...a demon hugging you and giving me the death glare."

"I'd probably do more than give you a death glare," I frowned.

"Look, yes, me and Tweek are close. We're friends, but we're not banging or dating, or any of that shit. We're just friends," Craig said.

"So...friends with benefits then?"

"No!" Craig exclaimed, his cheeks getting red. "We're just friends, Kenny," Craig said.

"Oh really? Then why are you letting this demon's tail rub against your hand like that?" Kenny asked.

Craig looks down and saw my tail was gently caressing his hang. Craig turns to me and glares. "Not helping."

"Who said I was helping?" I smirked as I lean forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"Tweek!" Craig blushes even more.

"...Craig, can I talk to you for a second?" Kenny asked.

"If you have something to say to him, you have to talk to me as well!" I said.

"Tweek..."

"No...he's right, he should know about this too," Kenny sighed.

"Know about what?" Craig asked.

"Look Craig...you know me, I'm not the type to really care what you do with your personal life and stuff, and I don't care if you're dating a demon," Kenny said.

"We're not dating, Kenny," Craig said.

"Whatever, what I'm trying to say is...you two better be careful, you don't know who might get pissed off from this," Kenny said.

"Oh who's going to be angry? It's not like you guys have a boss or anything," I said.

"I'm not talking about our kind, Tweek," Kenny said.

"You mean...the other demons? I mean...yeah they have made fun of us and stuff, but they haven't tried anything, especially since they're scared of me," Craig said.

"Exactly, so we got nothing to worry about," I said.

"...Well alright, but I'm trusting you two," Kenny said. Kenny soon drops off his serious attitude and was not all smiling at Craig, "so Craig, I heard the library has a copy of the original Pinocchio book, shall we check it out?" Kenny asked.

"Sure," Craig said as he starts getting ready to head out.

"W-what about me!?" I exclaimed.

"You can come with us, little demon, we ain't stopping you," Kenny smiled.

I glared at the reaper. I do not like him one bit.

We all left Craig's tree house and started heading towards the library. On the way, I noticed that Craig and Kenny were busy chatting together while I walk behind them. This isn't right.

"I heard red snagged two souls at the same time the other day," Kenny said.

"Seriously? Can she do that?"

"Well the two humans died at the same time, so their souls were in the same place. What else was she going to do, take one and have the other wait for her to come back?"

"Still, it's very rare for humans to die at the same time and only one reaper is around," Craig said.

"Well Red was working on her own that time, all the others were busy with other souls," Kenny said.

I noticed that Kenny had his arm around Craig, and I couldn't take it anymore. I get in between the two and wrapped my arms around Craig's left arm.

"Tweek, what are you doing?"

"Nothing...just walking, that's all," I said as I glare at Kenny.

"Dude, no need to be jealous," Kenny said.

"I'm not jealous...and stay away from my Craig!" I exclaimed, hissing at him, even letting my fork tongue out like a snake.

"Y-your Craig!?" Craig blushes before pulling his arm away. "Since when did we established that I belong to you?"

"Y-you know what I mean, Craig!" I said.

"Nice going, demon. Just because you little things like taking what you want, doesn't mean people are property," Kenny said.

"Shut up, I don't see Craig like that!"

"Oh? Then what's so wrong with him hanging out with me? We're friends after all," Kenny said.

"Because I don't like your attitude, buddy. I think I refer reapers to be emotionless, cloak wearing, downers that just do their jobs. Oh...um...except for you Craig," I said.

"Well excuse me for not fulfilling the stereotype that all reapers are nothing but sad loners," Kenny frowned.

"I didn't say that!"

"Oh? It sounds like you did. Just because we reapers aren't as rambunctious as you demons, doesn't mean we don't know how to have fun ourselves," Kenny said.

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that! I ain't like all the other demons here!" I shouted.

"Oh? Sounds like you're like all the others. It's really hard to tell since you're horns are almost poking my eyes out," Kenny said.

"You little piece of-"

"Shut up!" Craig shouted. We both stopped arguing and looked at Craig, he had a pissed off look on his face. "You two are so annoying. If you want to argue, fine. I'm going to the library on my own," Craig said before leaving.

"Craig! Wait!" I called.

"Nice going, demon,"Kenny said.

"It's Tweek, and how is this my fault!? You're the one touching my boyfriend," I said.

"He's not even your boyfriend!"

"I-I know that...but he's still my friend," I said.

"A friend you just want to bone?" Kenny scoffed.

"I don't see Craig like that at all! I love him for him, not just for his body, you asshole!" I shouted.

Kenny takes a step back, surprised. "...Fuck man...you do love him..."

I blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah...I do, so why don't you stop getting in the way between me and Craig, and just-"

"Fuck off!" We hear a voice in the distance shouting. It was Craig's.

When I look up, I realized that there were a couple of demons surrounding Craig. "No..."

"Shit, we gotta help him!" Kenny said as he starts running towards where they are.

"Craig!" I started running too.

When we got there, we saw a bunch of demons surrounding Craig. Two were messing with Craig by pulling his hood down, while one snatches Craig's hat and starts taunting Craig with it.

Not his hat!

"Give that back!" Craig shouted as he tries to reach for his hat.

"Oh look, I'm a reaper that likes demon dick," the demon laughed.

"Hey reaper, why not suck my balls too?" Another snickered.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I shouted as I fly towards them and snatch Craig's hat back.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little runt, haven't seen you in awhile."

"Fuck off, Spike," I shouted as I gave Craig's hat back.

"Thanks," Craig said as he puts his hat back on.

"I can't believe this, Tweek, what are you even doing with a reaper? Don't you know these guys are nothing but bad news for us?"

"I don't fucking care! I like hanging out with Craig, he's much more better than any of you assholes," I shouted.

"Oh, my feelings are hurt," one of them said, "look here, the moment you spend more time with this creep, you'll end up dead and who knows where you'll end up. There ain't no Heaven or Hell for us, so where do you think we'll end up after we die?"

"....I...I don't know," I said.

"Exactly. So if you know what's good for you, leave that creep already and start focusing on your job a bit more. You're the only one that has a low prank score on the humans you know, the boss ain't happy about that."

"H-he isn't?"

"Who fucking cares!?" Craig suddenly shouts out. "I mean...it's not like you guys care about getting a job done or not. So who fucking cares if Tweek isn't working as hard as you assholes, he at least knows what's more important than your lousy job that involves stabbing each other in the back," Craig said.

"Why you little fuck," the demon suddenly grabs Craig by the collar of his cloak. "I outta punch that pretty face of yours," the demon said.

Craig glares at him, "what's stopping you then?" Craig then spits at the demon in the face.

The demon growled in anger before raising his fist. "That's it, you're dead meat, reaper!"

"Craig!" I pushed the demon away and stood in front of him. "Don't you dare hurt him!" I shouted.

"Tweek," the demons' eyes started glowing red as they stared at me.

I was shaking in fear, but the minute I felt Craig's hand on my shoulders, I knew I could do this. "Don't you dare touch him! You have no business here. So if you want to get to him, you gotta get through me!" I shouted.

"...."

"..."

"...Alright," the demon suddenly grabs me by the collar and starts beating the shit out of me.

"Tweek!"

The demons surround me as they all take turns to punch me in the face, kick me in the stomach, and scratching my eyes out. I try my best to fight back, managing to knock out two demons, but there was just too many of them going at me at the same time.

"Fuck!" I winced in pain as I collapse to the ground. I clutched my stomach as I started spitting out blood.

"Now you're going to get it, runt." A demon grabs me by the collar and was about to punch me again.

"Fuck off!" I hear Craig shout as he punches the demon away from me. "Don't you fucking hurt him!" Craig shouted.

"What are you going to do about it?" The demon chuckles.

Craig glares at them before removing his gloves. All the demons stopped laughing, but a few stood their ground.

"As if we're scared of that. There's ten of us and only one of you."

"Two if you count me," Kenny said as he steps forward and starts removing his gloves. "So if you don't want to die today, back off."

"Shit...we should just go..."

"...You win this time, Tweek, but next time, we'll finish off what we started...both you and your reaper boyfriend are gonna get it."

"Yeah yeah, now go home and cry to your demon mommies," I spat.

The demons angrily flew away. I happily sighed and fell back.

"Tweek! Are you okay?" Craig crouches down and was about to touch me.

"Craig! Your hands!" Kenny shouted.

Craig froze, realized that his gloves were still off. "I'm sorry," Craig quickly puts his gloves back on then helps me up.

"It's fine...you okay? They didn't hurt you or anything, right?"

"Tweek, I'm Death. Even if they did try doing something, they wouldn't get far since I could easily kill them, but what about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm a demon...we fight all the time...something like this won't kill me," I said.

"...You idiot," Craig said as he starts wiping the blood off of my face.

"...Thanks," I said as I leaned against his hand.

"This is what I'm talking about, Craig. Even if there weren't that many of them this time, who knows how many there will be next time," Kenny said.

"Hey, I can fight them all off...I'm not going to let them hurt my Craig," I said.

"Oh really? Without Craig's help?"

"Kenny...we can handle thing on our own...you don't have to worry about us," Craig said.

"...Fine...I try reasoning with you, but I guess there's no reasoning here at all," Kenny said.

"Who said that we were reasonable?" I smirked.

"Right," Kenny rolled his eyes. "Look...just...don't get yourselves into too much trouble. Who knows what will happened if you guys continue to be together like this."

"Kenny, no matter what happens, we'll be fine," Craig said.

"Yeah, so why not be a good reaper and leave us alone?"

"Fine...I'll see you around, Craig, and as for you...don't let anything happen to him," Kenny said.

"Scout's honor," I said.

"Highly doubt you were a scout in a previous life," Kenny sighed before he starts leaving.

Once we were alone, Craig helps me up and starts taking me back to his house.

"What about your book?"

"Making sure you're okay is more important than a book about a puppet that comes to life," Craig said.

"...Craig...you think Kenny is right? About what might happen to us?"

"...I don't know Tweek....I really don't," Craig sighed, "I can't see the future, all I can see is when someone is about to die, how they die, and that's it. I don't know what will happen to us," Craig said.

"...Then...do you think it's wrong for us to be together like this?" I asked.

Craig stops walking and looks at me. I stared at him, feeling the fear in my chest growing. Craig suddenly smiles and takes my hand. He gently kisses it before placing his forehead against mine.

"No matter what happens...I never want us to be apart," Craig said.

I blushed as I stare at him. "Does this mean you...you..."

Craig sighed, "yes Tweek....I like you," Craig blushed.

"Oh, Craig!" I exclaimed before I grab his face to kiss him on the lips.

"Alright alright, easy now...just because I admit I like you doesn't mean we're going to be doing anything today. All we're doing is healing you back up, that's it," Craig said.

"Whatever you say, darling," I smiled as I lean against his shoulders.

"You..." Craig sighed, but I can see the small smile on his face.

Yeah...no matter what happens, we'll have each other for support. We won't let anything get in between us.

* * *

"Craig, dinner is ready!"

"Coming!"

Wait...where am I? This isn't my...house....

"Craig, did you wash your hands?"

"Yes."

Who...who are you? Why do you seem so..familiar?

"Oh where is your sister...she should be here by now..."

"She's probably talking on the phone with her friends again."

"Your sister is really addicted to that phone of hers...."

"Now Laura, Tricia will learn to grow out of it, just give it time."

Laura? Tricia? Why...why do those names sound familiar?

"What's for dinner mom?"

"There you are young lady. Honestly, you need to get off of that phone of yours. You older brother here came to the dining table as soon as I called for him."

"Ha...that means I'm the favorite."

"Well I'm cuter than you, so you won't be the favorite for much long."

"Don't fight you two, you're both my favorites."

Why...why does this all seem so familiar?

"...Craig? Why is your nose bleeding?"

"Huh?"

"Woah...you look pale..."

"I don't...what are you talking about?"

"Craig...you alright?

"A-ack.."

Coughing...someone is coughing. I don't see who it is...is it...me? My vision is getting blurry. I can't see. I can't see...what's happening?

"Craig! Craig!"

"Breathe! Please breathe son! Breathe!"

"Don't die! Don't die!"

"M-mom...d-dad..."

Everything is dark. Just...who are you people? Why do you all look so...familiar?

I woke up in the middle of the night. My breathing was rapid as I look around. I was home, my home...not in that place. I looked to my side and saw that Tweek was still sleeping soundly.

I let out a sigh and laid back down. Just what was that? Who were those people? Why do they look so familiar? Was that...a memory? A memory from my old life?

"...Mom...dad...Tricia," I said to myself. The words felt weird when I said them...but it feels so familiar.

Just...who was I before this?

* * *

When Tweek and I woke up the next morning, he was busy making himself coffee. I would question him why he needs it considering we don't really need to eat, but then again, I do enjoy drinking tea while reading a book, so I have no right to complain.

"You got work today?" Tweek asked as he sips his coffee.

"Yep, I got one souls to take. You coming with me?" I asked.

"Of course, I would never miss my time with you," Tweek said as he walks over towards me and kisses me on the lips.

I return the kiss, enjoying the feel of his lips, but I blushed when I felt his fork tongue poking my lips. I pulled away and frowned at him. "Tweek..."

"What? We're dating now...aren't we?" Tweek smirked as he loops his tail around my waist and pulls me towards him. Tweek captures my lips once more, forcing my mouth to be open. I blushed as I felt his tongue roaming around. I blush even more, but I started kissing back, using my own tongue to poke his. I felt Tweek holding me tightly as he starts pushing me back down on my bed.

"I'm...going to be late," I panted.

"I'm sure you can afford to let that soul wait a bit longer," Tweek smirked as he continues to kiss me. Before Tweek could take off my cloak, I suddenly hear something ringing. "Ugh...and we were getting to the good part," Tweek pouted before taking out his phone from his pocket.

I sighed and laid back as I stare up at him. I try my best to calm down my racing heart.

"...Shit," Tweek cursed as he reads the message on his phone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I uh...I have to go," Tweek said.

"You're not coming with me?"

"It won't take long, I'll probably meet up with you during your delivery, don't worry," Tweek said. Tweek leans forward and kisses me on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," I said.

Tweek leaves and I was all alone. I sighed and got ready for work. As I readjust my hat in the mirror, I suddenly thought back to that dream I had. It's very rare for me to dream, and usually when I do, it's usually about me and my work. However, that dream I had was something else...something I've never seen before...yet...felt so familiar.

I shake my head. Now isn't the time to think about that. I need to do my job.

Later that day, I was guiding a woman named Anne Flair, she died from being sick. Judging from how she spent most of her time, it's more likely she would be going to Heaven. However, as I was walking with Anne, I couldn't help but look around, trying to see if I can see Tweek. He said he would meet me during my walk, but I haven't seen him yet.

I wonder what's taking him so long?

We reached limbo and as expected, the Heaven door opens and the angels fly out and take Anne. As I sign for Anne, I suddenly hear the angels talking about something that caught my attention.

"Did you hear about that demon who's being punished by Satan himself?"

"Oh my...what has the demon done to make Satan punish him?"

"I'm not sure, all I know is that Satan considers the demon to be a traitor to their kind or something."

"Really? Has he done something...holy?"

"No...I think it's more like he was in a romantic relationship with someone they aren't suppose to be with."

"You mean an angel!" The angel gasped.

"No no no...I believe....it was a reaper?"

I froze. I dropped the clipboard and walked over towards the angel. I grabbed them by the shoulder. "Do you know who this demon being punish is? What is his name!?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Tell me right now!"

"Mr. Reaper...you're not suppose to be doing something like-"

"I swear to god, if you don't tell me right now, I will kill you all with my bare hands, now who is the demon!?"

"I-I don't know the name...all I know is that all the demons call him a runt or something like that."

Tweek.

"Can you open Hell's door?"

"W-what? Of course not, our job is to open Heaven's door."

"Fuck!" I pushed the demon away and started panicking. I have no way of getting inside Hell's door, and there weren't any souls in town that were dying. "Tweek..." I started running out of there, I needed help.

I quickly head over to Denver, trying to find Kenny. I found him and quickly ran up to him.

"Craig? What are you-"

"You have to help me!" I begged.

"Uh...sure...but can it wait? I need to deliver this soul right now," Kenny said.

"Is he going to Hell?"

"W-what?"

"Everything is fine, sir, please relax," Kenny laughed, he leans closer to me and starts whispering, "dude, what's wrong with you?"

"Well is he?"

"You know I don't know..."

"Well what has he done in his life?"

"..."

"Please Kenny...Tweek is in trouble, and I need to get to Hell to save him. Please."

"....Alright alright...just be glad I have a soft spot for you," Kenny sighed. "Ronald Swift. Age is thirty-three. Died from drug overdose. He would swindle people out of their money to buy cocaine, he would steal from stores and sell the stuff he stole for meth...blah blah blah...yep...most likely, he's going to Hell," Kenny said.

"What!?"

"Sorry pal, but that's what happens when you steal kids' money just to get high as fuck," Kenny said.

"Shit!" The soul tried to run, but I wasn't going to let him.

"No you don't," I tapped my scythe and tied him up. "Quick, we gotta take him to limbo as fast as we can," I said.

"Got it," Kenny carried the soul and we started heading towards limbo. Once we reached limbo, we waited for the Hell's door to open. "What exactly are you going to do when you get down there? There's billions of those demons down there."

"I'll fight. I'll keep fighting and killing until they tell me where Tweek is," I said.

"...Alright, but if something happens, you can ask for help," Kenny said.

"...Thanks," I said. Once the door opens, I pulled my gloves off and threw handed them to Kenny. "I'm not going to need those where I'm going..."

"...Good luck," Kenny said.

"Ronald Swift, you dirty little-"

"Augh!" I grabbed the demon with my bare hands and watched as he screams in pain before turning into black dust.

"Holy shit!"

I stared at the other two demons with my cold dead eyes. "Where is Tweek?"

"H-he's with S-Satan in his t-throne..."

"Satan's throne..." I looked down at the hole before turning towards Kenny. "I'm counting on you if something happens."

"Will do," Kenny said.

I take a deep breath before jumping down the hole. Once I reached Hell, I started flying around as fast as I could, heading towards Satan's castle.

"Reaper! You don't belong-"

"Shut up!" I shouted as I touched him and let him turn to dust.

"What's wrong with you you ass-"

"Get out of my way!" I shouted. I continue to touch every demon that gets in my way. One by one, demons continue to try and stop me, but I wasn't having it. I punched and kicked them all off of me, making sure to use my hands to kill those that get in my way. I felt a demon punch me in the jaw, but I simply touch his arm and turned him into dust.

Soon, I was overtaken with demons. All of them started crowding over me as they continue to punch and scratch my face.

Getting pissed, I take out my scythe ad started slashing at the demons. I continue to slash away, hitting them back, and going through them. I won't let them stop me from find Tweek.

I finally reached Satan's castle, a trail of blood was behind me as I stepped forward and saw the king demon himself.

"Well...isn't this interesting? Satan smirked.

"Where is he?" I ordered. I raised my scythe at the demon.

"Hold on hold on, I don't want to fight with you reaper, especially since you could easily kill me with those cursed hands of yours."

"Then where is he!? Where's Tweek!" I shouted, letting my voice echo.

"Hold on hold on...why don't we make a deal?" Satan asked.

Deals with a demon? Everyone knows to never do that. Does he take me for an idiot? "I know not to deal with the likes of you, so stop playing your stupid games and tell me where is Tweek!" I shouted

"Don't worry, Craig, I'm simply going to do something that'll benefit both of us."

"...Both of us?"

"Yes," Satan smiled. "What I have in mind is that...if you agree to help me and my army get rid of those fucking angels with your killing hands there, I'll give you Tweek," Satan said.

"As if I will ever be on your side, Satan!" I shouted.

"Hold on hold on...I also have another thing...I could tell you everything about why you exist in the first place," Satan said.

"...What?" What does he mean?

"I know you and the other reapers have been wondering why you all came here...why your job is to reap...who you were before all of this. Well let me tell you something, Craig...both God and I know exactly what you all were before you became reapers," Satan said.

"What?" He...knows?

"Wanna see?" Satan snaps his fingers and suddenly, I felt my head hurting as memories flooded into my mind.

"A-ah!" I screamed in agony as my eyes rolled to the back of my mind.

I suddenly see it...that family again. I suddenly remembered...who I was...

I'm...Craig Tucker...and I use to be a human. I was a normal human boy living with his family. We were all...normal and happy. I remember...getting sick...and then I...died. I remember seeing the grim reaper...I remember holding his hand as he took me to my final resting place. I remember the door for Heaven opening...but then...then...I remember Hell's door opening and the demons were coming out. They were trying to break into Heaven, breaking the rules...

I remember seeing a pitchfork hitting the reaper. I remember seeing a black liquid coming out of his wounds. I reached out for the reaper, frighten by what's happening. I then felt the reaper's hand on my face as he he tries to tell me that everything will be okay, that I will be resting very soon.

Yet...as I looked between the angels and the demons, fighting against each other, I grew scared.

I remember how I told the reaper that I don't want to rest...knowing that those things were fighting like this. I'd rather be something else than them. I remember the reaper looking at me with his cold dead eyes. He gently pats on my head before he points his scythe against my neck.

The last thing he said were, "fine, then...be a reaper, like me."

Everything went dark. I felt my entire body going cold. Any memories I had of my previous life disappearing. When I came too, the only thing I remember was my name, the only thing I knew was that I was a reaper and that my job is to guide the souls to their final resting place. The only thing that I was allowed to keep from my previous life was my hat, which gave me great comfort, even if I don't know why.

...That's right...I was a human...before I became a reaper. I asked for this...because I didn't want to rest...I didn't want to stay in my final resting place.

I collapsed on the ground as I felt tears falling from my eyes. I asked for this...I asked to be like this. I'm the reason why I became a reaper. I forgotten all about my family because I chose to be a reaper.

"See Craig? Look at all the things you have forgotten. Your family, friends, your entire human life," Satan said.

"....I chose this...I chose this life..." I said.

"Exactly," Satan smirked. "Now...if you want to know more, please placed your hand inside this box."

Two demons suddenly come out with a large wooden box. I turned my attention to Satan, confused. "Why?"

"This box holds the rest of your memories, don't you want to see more? Know who you were before?"

"...I...I do...but...but what about Tweek!?"

"You'll get him...I promise. Just...promise me you'll serve for my army, and you'll get the rest of your memories and see your boyfriend, how about it?"

"....Fine, I'll...I'll work for you," I said.

"Great, now stick your hand in that box," Satan smirked.

"What about Tweek?"

"Don't worry, you'll see him soon," Satan said.

"..." I didn't like the smile he gave me, but I guess I had no choice right now. I walked over towards the box and stuck my hand into the hole. I froze when I felt something...skin. "What?"

"Ha ha ha ha," Satan started laughing before he snapped his finger. The wooden box opens and inside was...Tweek.

"No...no no no...Tweek!" I ran towards him, his mouth was gagged as his eyes were filled with pain. I take the gag out of his mouth and stared at him. "Tweek..."

"Craig...it hurts," Tweek couched as his entire body started going cold.

"Satan...you lied to me!" I shouted.

"Hey...I'm Satan after all," Satan laughed, "you really think I'd let a traitor like him go unpunished? You think I was going to let you two live happily ever after? This is Hell after all," Satan laughs, the ground shake underneath me as I stared at Tweek.

"Tweek...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to..." I let my tears fall as I grip the edge of the box he was laying in.

"...Hey...it's alright...don't cry," Tweek smiled as he lifts his hand and touch my cheek.

"It's not...you're going to die...you're going to die," I cried out as I started shaking.

"....Hey...can you touch my cheek?"

"What?"

"Please? I want to feel your hands...your real hands..against my skin..." Tweek said.

"...Tweek," I reached out and gently stroke his cheek with my hands. "Tweek..."

Tweek smiles as he leaned against my hand. He gently kisses my hand as he stares up at me. "...I love you," Tweek said before closing his eyes and his entire body turned to dust.

"Tweek...Tweek! Tweek!" I shouted as dust fell out of my hands.

"This is what happens when you mess with demons, reaper."

"...." With shaking legs, I stand up and stared at Satan with my cold dead eyes. "You cheated."

"What? Of course I cheated, that's what we do..."

"You cheated...." I continued, "you fucking....cheated!" I screamed, letting my voice roar and echo the entire room. The ground was shaking as my voice continue to roar.

"W-what is this!?" Satan looked around, as his walls started crumbling. "Demons! Stop him!"

I saw many of the demons coming after me, but before one could touch me, a hand shots up and touches the demon. The demon screamed in agony and turned to dust.

"W-what?"

Soon, figures started popping out. They all had dead eyes, just like me. They all came out of the ground and were now surrounding the castle. All demons froze when they saw them.

"Reapers!"

"W-what is this?"

"Satan," one of the reapers spoke.

"You have violated one of our most important rules," another reaper said.

"R-rules?"

"Not only have you tricked our very own...but you have cheated."

I felt Kenny stand next to me, he placed his hand over my shoulder, "here's the thing about death, Satan..death...does not like to be cheated with," Kenny said.

All the reapers soon swarmed together, as I continue to stand there. All the reapers then formed a giant black figure with a skull for a face. The giant reaper stared down at Satan and all the demons before letting out a screech.

Satan bends down in fright, "please! I'll let him go! I'll let Craig go! I-I'll even give you all your memories if you want! Just...just don't kill me!"

"Yeah! Don't kill us!"

"Please! We beg of you!"

"It's your call, Craig...what do you want to do?" Kenny asked. "You get to decided these bastards' fate."

I stared at Satan with cold dead eyes. On one hand, I could kill him for what he did, I could kill all of them. Make all demons disappear forever. I could get my revenge for Tweek, I could...I could...

I sighed as I step back, "don't kill him," I said.

"Are you sure?" Kenny asked.

"...We all have a place in this world. Both angels, demons, humans...and us. By getting rid of one...that would be the end of the world. That would be chaos," I said. "I know that now...and as much as I want to kill this bastard...getting rid of Hell would not be the answer...and I know...Tweek would not want me to do this. So spare him," I said.

The giant reaper stares at me for a bit before backing off. "Your choice..."

I turned my attention back towards Satan, "you better keep your promise about giving us all our memories back, if you even dark skip anything, I won't be merciful the next time," I said.

"Yes yes...I promise...I'll give every last one of you your memories."

"...Reapers...let's go," I said.

The giant reaper collapses and all the reapers started heading back. I let out a sigh as I look back at the box with dust inside. I felt Kenny patting my back before handing me my gloves.

"I'm sorry."

"....Let's just go," I said.

Once we I got out of Hell, I found myself back in limbo. However, it wasn't just me and Kenny. I see another reaper. It was the reaper who reaped me.

"...You..." I said as I walk over towards him. "You...you made me into this..."

"I was simply granting what you wished for..."

"Yeah...well...I take it back! I take it all back!" I shouted as I collapsed on the ground.

"Craig..."

"If I knew...it would end like this...I wouldn't have wished for this...I wouldn't have wanted any of this...so please...let me die...let me die...I don't care if I don't go to Heaven or Hell...I don't care if you send me to a dark abyss...just please...I can't bare it...knowing he's not there with me..." I cried out. I grabbed reaper's cloak as I beg for him.

"...Craig...you may have thought that reapers don't have a choice when it comes to the fate of a soul...that we don't have a choice in most matters...but you're wrong," the reaper said.

"What?"

"I could have followed the rules and let you go to Heaven, but seeing your face...seeing you look terrified...seeing you beg for my help, I decided to grant you your wish. So I made you into a reaper...knowing that you'll be safe...knowing that you'll make the most important decisions in your life." The reaper gently caresses my cheek, similar to when I first met him.

"But what about him? I'll never...I'll never-"

"....We all end up somewhere, Craig. Not just humans. We all end up somewhere...we just don't know where exactly," the reaper said before walking past me. "You'll meet your demon again...you'll see."

"...." I watched as the reaper leaves. "...Kenny, what did he mean?"

"Who knows...he could be literal, or figurative," Kenny said.

"...."

"...Come on, let's go," Kenny said. We left limbo and headed towards my place. Once we made it to the giant oak tree, Kenny looks up at me. "You gonna be okay?"

"...No," I said.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"...No...at least...not now," I said.

"...At least you know who you are now, right?" Kenny smiled.

"Yeah...but it doesn't matter if he's not here," I said.

"...I know it's hard..losing a love one...I...I remember I did too, but just know that...even if it doesn't get better....you'll learn to live around it," Kenny said.

"....Thanks," I said.

"Want me to stay over?"

"No no...you should probably get back to work," I said.

"Alright, call me if you wanna talk," Kenny said.

"Okay, thanks," I said. Kenny leaves and I was all alone. I sighed and opened the door. Once I was inside, I was shocked to see a reaper sitting on my bed. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house?"

"...."

"...Hello? You gonna say something or what?"

"...."

Feeling annoyed, I walked over towards the reaper and grabbed his shoulder. "If you're not talking, then please leave, I'm not in the mood for-" I suddenly found myself being pulled down and I was now on my bed. The reaper climbs on top of me, their hands over my chest. "H-hey! What are you doing you fucking-"

"Craig," a voice spoke.

My eyes widen as I look up. I couldn't see the reaper's face because of their hood, but I did see the familiar blonde hair that was poking out.

"...T-Tweek?"

The reaper removed their hood to reveal a familiar face. It was Tweek. "Miss me?"

"Tweek!" I exclaimed as I sat up and hug him. "I thought you died..."

"So did I, but I found myself like this an hour later. Crazy, right?" Tweek chuckled.

"I thought I was never going to see you again," I said as I let my tears fall.

"Craig..." Tweek pulls back and gently wipes my eyes away, "I promise...didn't I? That I would never let you be alone ever again." Tweek smiled and leans forward to kiss me.

"Tweek," I said as I hug him. "I love you."

I can feel Tweek smiling as he hugs me in return. "I love you too."

* * *

"Tweek, get up, we're going to be late for work," I called out.

"Ugh...do I have to? It's so early in the morning," Tweek groaned.

"Com on, it's not like we have much to do, we only have four people to reap today," I said.

"Yeah but I'm not use to this orderly bullshit, can't I just have a day off?"

"You'll never learn to be a reaper if you stay at home all day," I sighed, "now get up," I said as I started pulling his legs.

"But I don't wanna," Tweek whined.

"Tweek, you're no longer a demon, you're a reaper now, so start acting like one," I said.

"So have an emotionless face and look dead on the outside?" Tweek smirked.

"...If you get up, I'll let you do whatever you want after work," I said.

"Really!?" Tweek sat up, his cheeks were red, "does this mean we can finally do it!?"

I blushed and flick him in the forehead, "perverted as always, huh?"

"Come on, I never got a chance when I was a demon," Tweek pouted.

"And you never will as a reaper," I said. "Now come on, those souls aren't going to reap themselves."

"Oh come on, how about one hour?" Tweek asked as he steps out of the house.

"No," I said as I closed the door and walk next to him.

"Fifty minutes?"

"Keep dreaming."

"Twenty?"

"I'm pretty sure you'll start complaining if it lasted that long," I sighed.

"Craig, I thought you love me," Tweek said.

I stopped walking and turned towards him. "Of course I love you," I leaned forward and kiss him on the lips. "I just love you for you and not for your body," I said before smirking at him. I let him go and continued walking.

"...O-of course I love you for you! I love you a whole lot!" Tweek exclaimed as he walks next to me. I chuckled as I held his hand.

No matter how much of a weirdo he was, he's the best thing to ever happen to me. I'm never alone when he's with me. So even if my job is considered terrifying to most, even if people are afraid of death, I know for a fact that I'm not alone in this. As long as I have him, maybe being Death isn't so bad after all.

_**The End.** _


End file.
